


Because of You

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the allbingo valentines/anti-valentines prompt "I'm a better person because of you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

He doesn't think she can understand how she lights up his world like a beacon of goodness. There's much to enjoy in the world when you're an ageless stud, but sometimes he needs to know there's more, that there's meaning in it all. When he looks at Elena, he wants to make the world a better place, to be a better person, to walk alongside her in blessed eternity.


End file.
